New Life
by JasmineD799
Summary: So, what if Jim did take Silver up on his offer to come with him at the end of the movie? But what about his mom? What would he do about that? Read and find out.


"What do you say you ship out with us lad? You and me, Hawkins and Silver! Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Silver fixed Jim with a hopeful grin as Morph tranformed into a pirate hate and placed himself on Jim's head.

The boy smiled at his friend, he would love to go with him. Having an adventure every day was his big dream, to just go out and do it. But what would he do about his mother? She still needed the money to rebuild the Benbow Inn.

"Silver, I wanna go with you more then anything," Jim said to him.

"But?" Silver replied, looking concerned.

"But, it's just that my mom, the whole reason I came on this trip was to get treasure to help her rebuild the Benbow, but I failed her." He sighed softly, "I let her down."

"Aw Jimbo, you could never let her down you know," Silver said, gently placing a metal hand on his shoulder.

"But I did," Jim replied, looking up at him. "I never got any treasure for her."

"I think I can fix that," Silver said with a smile. And he reached in his pocket, and pulled out a handfull of jewls and diamonds and gold rings. "Here, your mother needs this more then I do."

Jim's eyes widened, "but this is yours, you spent your whole life looking for your treasure," he said.

"Yes, I spent my lifetime looking for that treasure. But now I realize, I was looking at my treasure this whole trip," Silver replied, with a gentle smile. "You are the greatest treasure I could ever have Jimbo, a friend."

Jim stared up at the old cyborg, tears welled up in his eyes and he leaped at his friend, hugging him tightly. "Oh Silver," he said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Silver hugged the boy back tightly, "I'll come back to visit you soon," he said gently.

"You don't have to do that," Jim replied. "Cuz I'm coming with you."

"What the- Ya are? But what about your mom?" Silver asked, with a confused look.

"I haven't forgotten about her, I'm going to give this treasure to Delbert, and write a letter to mom," Jim said, heading up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked, following him. "Wait Jimbo, stop!"

The boy stopped to look up at his friend. "What?" He asked him.

"You really want to leave your mom? Just to go with me?" Silver asked.

"Silver, my whole life I've been dreaming about just getting out there. And having an adventure everyday, sailing out in the galaxy, discovering new places, and getting out there with you, it would make my dream come true. I've never had a friend like you," Jim said, smiling up at the Cyborg.

Silver felt his heart melt at Jim's words. He never dreamed in his entire lifetime, that he would meet a boy as brave and kind and adventureous as he was. He slowly smiled at his friend and he took the boy in his arms hugging him tightly.

Jim hugged him back, smiling up at him happily. Then he ran upstairs to talk to Delbert. "Jim are you really sure about this?" Delbert asked him, as he gave the letter and treasure to his mother.

"This has always been my dream," Jim replied. "It's about time I started living it out."

"But what about your mother?" Delbert asked.

"She'll understand. She once told me that I could do anything, I could go out and live my dreams, so that's what I'm gonna do." Jim said.

Delbert smiled at the boy, "Jim you've grown so much. Your mother would be very proud." He gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful out there," he said.

"Don't worry, I will." Jim replied, smiling up at the Docter. "Thanks for everything Doc," he said.

Delbert gave the boy a warm, loving smile and Jim headed back down below the deck to the loinboat.

Silver waited for the boy to return so they could begin their adventure together. "Silver!" A voice called, and the old Cyborg looked up only to be nearly glomped to the floor by Jim.

"Whoa there, Jim!" Silver gasped at the sudden pressure. He smiled before ruffling the boy's hair.

"Are you ready to ship out?" The Cyborg asked him.

"I sure am," Jim replied, with a smile.

"Then prepare to cast off!" Silver ordered.

"Aye aye captain!" Jim saluted him with a laugh, and hopped into the boat.

Silver chuckled at his boy and and jumped into the boat after him. "Loose the sails!" Silver said.

Jim grinned before opening the sails, and off they went into the galaxy. "Yeah!" Jim cried out, and the two friends began their adventure.

Back at Delbert's house, Sarah's eyes welled up in tears at her son's letter and the bag of treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn. "I'm so proud of you my son," she whispered softly clutching the letter to her chest. And she looked to the skies and whispered, "let your spirit soar."

The end

Sooooooooo this little idea just popped into my head after I watched Treasure Planet last night, great movie by the way XDD! Anyway R&R Plzz!


End file.
